Los polos opuestos Se atraen
by Glow 241O
Summary: ¿Es cierto que del odio al amor hay un paso? Pues, quizás es cierto. Todo lo opuesto, tiene tendencia a atraerse, y eso es lo bonito cuando encuentras a una persona especial, no siempre ha de ser como tú, la personalidad es lo principal. [Rated M por el capítulo 2]
1. Atracción

_Los personajes de __**L**__eague __**O**__f__** L**__egends pertenecen exclusivamente a __**R**__IOT __**G**__AMES._

* * *

**U**na batalla más, daba comienzo en League of Legends, concretamente en el mapa de El abismo de los Lamentos.

El equipo morado se componía de campeones a meleé básicamente, excepto Karthus, quien trataba de llevar a su equipo a la victoria... O al menos eso intentaba, pues no podía hacer mucho si su Garen se lanzaba contra el equipo enemigo sin haber comprado un objeto siquiera.

—¿Está jugando mal a posta, verdad?— Preguntó Warwik, del equipo morado.

—Mi invocador es gilipollas, dice que ha perdido muchas por tontos y ahora os hará perder a vosotros.— Comentó Garen algo frustrado.

—Genial...— Karthus, suspiró con depresión, la partida anterior tampoco le fue muy bien, pues su invocador no tenía ni idea de manejarlo, y lo escogió para una clasificatoria, que por supuesto perdieron.

—¿Qué le está pasando al juego?— Comentó desde la lejanía Lux enemiga, mientras lanzaba una cárcel al Garen del equipo morado.

—No lo sé hermana, pero ojalá hagan que éste tipo de personas se vayan de la liga.— Dijo Garen antes de morir a manos de todo el equipo azul.

—Bueno, podemos hacer una cosa.— Comentó Karthus tomando a sus compañeros por los hombros, y aproximánolos a él. Excepto a Garen, quien aún no había reaparecido. —Mirad, Warwik y Leona suprimiréis uno a Lux y otro a Sivir, que son las que más daño harán, luego Riven y yo haremos el daño... Y cuando llegue a nivel seis ¡Todo será prefecto!— Exclamó entusiasmado la voz de la muerte.

Algunos minutos después, precedidos de bastantes muertes cortesía de Garen, al fin los dos equipos alcanzaron el nivel seis, una lucha intensa se produjo cuando éso ocurrió.

Warwik pilló a Lux desprevenida, el momento perfecto para lanzar en ella su habilidad definitiva. Por otro lado, Leona buscaba con desesperación a Sivir, quién había logrado evadir su Espada del Cénit (e) con ese dichoso y maldito escudo.

—Maldición.— Dijo en voz baja, pero su invocador le dio la orden de lanzar destello y con su Escudo del amanecer (q) logró llegar a ella.

La lucha había salido algo mal para el equipo de Karthus y sus compañeros, Garen había regalado otra muerte y ellos se las veían muy mal por ganar una lucha siendo sólo cuatro.

—¡Apartaos, iros de la lucha!— Karthus indicó a sus aliados que se retiraran, iba a lanzar su habilidad definitiva, el ansiado Réquiem estaba siendo casteado, tendría un asesinato triple como mínimo, pero... No lo lanzó.

Entre la maleza, los arbustos una silueta morada apareció como una luz, como una estrella fugaz que silenció a Karthus, impidiéndole así lanzar su Réquiem.

—¡Estúpida!— Con furia y ojos de rabia, trató de alejarse un poco, cerca de su torre alidada, y ahí lanzó su Réquiem y esperó la gloria... Esperó...—¿Qué mierda?— Decaído por nisiquiera haber tenido una sola muerte a su favor, la voz de la muerte se adelantó para ver qué había ocurrido. —Soraka...— Murmuraron Warwik y Karthus al unísono.

La hija de las estrellas rió, con esa risa tan dulce que sólo ella tiene... Lo cual hizo que Karthus se enfureciera aún más.

—Juro que serás la primera en morir a mis manos.— Le amenazó, pero ella simplemente, rió.

La partida había finalizado, Soraka mató en dos ocasiones a Karthus y en una ocasión a Warwik... Pero ella no murió ni una vez. Por supesto, victoria aplastante para el equipo azul.

Ya en la sala de descanso, todos los personajes regresaban a la sala de teleportación para ser dirigidos a sus hogares. Soraka esperaba su turno, cuando una gélida y huesuda mano hizo que diera la vuelta bruscamente.

—¡Auch!—Se quejó la peliblanca.

—Vaya, parece que por fin he logrado tocarte.— Comentó molesto Karthus alejándose un poco de ella. —Me has hecho la partida imposible, que lo sepas.— Sentenció furioso.

—¿No me digas?— Rió Soraka, le miró y se puso algo seria. —Por algo somos enemigos ¿No?— Le dijo.

—Sí, lo sé.— Comentó mirándola. —"Soraka está mucho más bonita desde el rework visual que le hicieron..."— Pensó para sus adentros.

Tratando de evadirse de lo que acababa de pasársele por la mente, continuó conversando con ella.

—Pero bueno, no soy tu único rival. Warwik también debe ser un digno oponente.— Comentó Karthus con algo de enfado.

—¿Tienes celos, muerte?— Rió la peliblanca tapándose la boca con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía su cetro. Luego, le miró, y la mano que tapaba su buca, se posó sobre el gélido hombro de su contrincante. —Luchar contigo es mucho más entretenido.— Karthus miró cómo ella le había tocado... Poca gente lo hacía, y poca gente se acercaba a él, pues de pequeño jamás quiso contacto con nadie y ella estaba ahí, entablando conversación, no le rehuía...

Sumido en sus pensamientos, y embobado por los ojos de Soraka, no notó que ya había llegado la hora de que Soraka se fuera. —Bueno, ya es hora de irme, debo descansar.— Comentó la dríada sonriéndole.

Se dio la vuelta para entrar en la cabina de teletransportación, Karthus miró a su al rededor, no había nadie... Tomó la mano de Soraka, la atrajo hacia él y le dio un... abrazo.

Soraka, entre la sorpresa y el miedo se quedó paralizada, pero se obligó a volver en sí misma para corresponder.

Karthus estaba frío, gélido podría decirse pero... Se sentía bien, no olía a nada, aunque notaba sus manos recorrer su espalda hasta sus caderas, la separó un poco de sí, y la miró.

—Gracias por acercarte a mí.— La expresión de Karthus era... Bueno, no tenía expresión pero el ambiente era agradable para la dríada, no quería irse, estaba cómoda.

—N-no tienes porqué.— Comentó sonrojada Soraka, tocándose tímidamente la punta de su coleta, poniéndosela a un lado, reposándola en su hombro.

Karthus rozó suavemente la mejilla de su compañera y con algo de lentitud se acercó a ella.

—"¿Quiere besarme la mejilla?"— Se preguntó Soraka sorprendida. —So-somos rivales.— Comentó nerviosa.

Karthus se apartó de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras.

—Lo siento.— Esas disculpas que salieron de la boca de la muerte eran amargas y no sinceras, de verdad hubiera querido tener una amiga, alguien con quien compartir sus días, sus anécdotas en la Liga de las Leyendas, o contarle cosas como aquella vez que intentó emborracharse con Gragas y el vino le resvaló por las costillas... Luego tuvo que llevar la túnica a la tintorería, fue bastante embarazoso... Rió para sí mismo recordando la escena, luego miró a su compañera que aún le observaba... —"¿Está sonrojada?"— Se preguntó nervioso. Tragó saliva y volvió a tomar a Soraka de la mejilla, acercándola a él, ésta vez ella no opuso resistencia, no habló y no se quejó.

Los esqueléticos labios de Karthus rozaron la tierna mejilla de Soraka, haciendo que los dos personajes se separaran al instante de la vergüenza.

—Bu-bueno, entonces ya nos vemos.— Rígida como una estaca, Soraka se quiso dar la vuelta para irse a casa pero... No podía, sus ojos estaban clavados al suelo y sentía cómo la sangre daba una fiesta en sus mejillas, sonrojándolas como nunca.

Miró hacia arriba, Karthus la observaba extrañado.

—¿Qué te pa-...— Antes de acabar de hablar, la dríada dio un paso adelante, puso sus patas de puntillas, apoyó sus tiernas manos en los hombros de la muerte y... Juntó sus labios, con los de él. Las manos de la dríada apretaban fuertemente las solapas de la túnica de Karthus, él por otro lado no sabía... cómo reaccionar.

—"¿Qué es éste calor dentro de mí...?"— Era la pregunta que se hacía como mil veces por segundo... No sabía qué hacer, pero su cuero reaccionó sólo.

Las manos de Karthus fueron lentamente de la espalda de Soraka hasta su cintura, atrayéndola a él, con suavidad fue caminando hacia una pared cercana, acorralándo ahí a su dríada, la boca de la muerte recorrió el morado y jugoso cuello de Soraka, aspirando lo poco que podía aspirar de su dulce olor. Un jadeo surgió de la boca de la dríada, lo cual propició en el cerebro de Karthus una expecie de excitación, pero no tenía nada que ver a cuando se hacía un cuádruple o algo por el estilo... Era totalmente diferente. Ésto le gustaba más, y quería volver a escucharla hacer eso.

Volvió a besar el cuello de Soraka, ésta vez también lo mordisqueó con suavidad, y como así quiso, otro jadeo salió de la boca de Soraka.

—¿Qué es ese sonido? Haces que me vuelva loco.— Comentó furioso pero a la vez, se sentía extraño.

Soraka sonrojó ante su comentario, pero no pudo decir nada, pues Karthus volvió a besar su cuello, y ella jadeó.

—Hazlo más.— Ordenó Karthus.

—Pues bésame más.— Comentó Soraka en un susurro, casi sin poder hablar.

Acatando lo que su dríada le había dicho, besó a Soraka durante largos minutos y ella proporcionándole lo que él quería, oírla jadear...

—"Ésto sí que es música..."— Pensó Karthus para sí.

Pasó un largo rato y los dos personajes se sentían cansados... Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, Soraka se sostenía con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y Karthus tenía los brazos a cada lado de ella. Soraka estaba sonrojada, y si Karthus tuviera cara, también lo estaría...

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?— Preguntó Karthus volviendo a besar, ésta vez en los labios de la dríada. —Se supone que nos odiamos.— Deshizo el beso para hablar, y luego volvió a besarla.

—No sé, pero m... Me gusta.— Cortos pero intensos besos recorrían ahora la clavícula de Soraka, por parte de la voz de la muerte, lentamente bajó el tirante del vestido besando así su hombro. —Karthus... Alguien podría vernos...— Comentó sonrojada y entre jadeos.

—Es cierto...— El nombrado se apartó de ella con suavidad, y se miraron mutuamente.

Soraka se arregó un poco el vestido, poniendo el tirante en su sitio y volvió a mirar a su... ahora compañero.

—De-deberíamos irnos.— Soraka se alzó sobre sus patitas y besó de nuevo a Karthus, yéndose a la cabina de teleportación, despidiéndose de él con la mano, sonrojada.

La voz de la muerte se quedó sólo y pensando en lo que acababa de pasar con esa maldita dríada... Suspiró y se imaginó continuando esa escena en un sitio más tranquilo, más íntimo...

—Ojalá tuviera una máquina del tiempo para volver a ser humano y...— Paró y se quedó petrificado al ver un tierno viejecito pasar por delante de él, con un hernorme reloj a cuestas.

—¿Zilean?— Le llamó.

—¿Sí?— Preguntó el nombrado, dándose la vuelta.

—...¿Podemos hablar?— Preguntó algo avergonzado, acercándose al viejo, tomándole del hombro y llevándolo con él para tener una interesante conversación... Sobre el tiempo.

* * *

_¡Hola! Hoy vengo con una pareja un poco... ¿Rara? Pero aún así tierna. ¿Del amor al odio un paso, no? xD Pues éstos dos son la más pura esencia de ese dicho._

_¿Os ha gustado? Si es así hacérmelo saber en los comentarios, añadiéndolo a favoritos y demás. n_n_

_¿No os ha gustado? Podéis criticar diciéndome el porqué y trataré de mejorar._

_Se supone que iba a hacer un capítulo, pero se alargó bastante por lo que veis, así que pondré dos._

_¡Un saludo! Nos seguimos leyendo._


	2. Más que atracción

_Los personajes de __**L**__eague __**O**__f__** L**__egends pertenecen exclusivamente a __**R**__IOT __**G**__AMES._

* * *

—**S**e que es un poco raro, pero eso es lo que quiero que hagas.— Comentó la voz de la muerte al anciano.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien...— Zilean comenzó a acariciarse la barba lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, sentado en un pequeño banco a las afueras de la zona de descanso, donde se encontraba con Karthus, quien le había pedido un favor algo extraño para ser él. —Quieres que te convierta en humano durante un día, para así poder recordar cómo eras antes de todo aquello. ¿No?— Preguntó abriendo los ojos y mirando los oscuros ojos de su compañero.

—Eh... Sí.— Vaciló Karthus.

—Bien, pues déjame que arregle unas cuantas cosas de este viejo reloj, tú sólo cierra los ojos, amigo.— El adorable ancianito comenzó a tocar y tocar el reloj que portaba en la espalda, el cual ahora yacía en sus rodillas.

Pasaron unos minutos, y el anciano volvió a ponerse el reloj a la espalda.

—Bien Karthus, ahora relájate... Tu cuerpo sufrirá algunos cambios.— Zilean tocó un engranaje dentro del reloj, y el cuerpo de Karthus comenzó a levitar más alto de lo normal, éste cerró los ojos con algo de miedo, pero con deseo de que podría ser humano para estar con ella... Algunos segundos más tarde, Karthus tocó el suelo.

—Listo, ahora debo irme, me llaman para un combate.— Contento de haber sido escogido, el anciano se despidió de Karthus.

—"Necesito un espejo"— Pensó para sí mismo, pero antes de dar un paso, miró hacia abajo y notó el césped entre sus dedos de los pies. —"¿Estoy caminando?"— Pensó anonadado ante la situación, hacía siglos que no caminaba... Posicionó un pie delante del otro, imitando a todos los demás mortales, tratando de recordar cómo se caminaba. Rió ante su torpeza, pero le cogió pronto el truco.

Con paso algo torpe pero decidido, trató de llegar a la sala de teletransportación sin que nadie le divisara o reconociera, aunque no sabía cómo se lucía, supuso que sabrían que era él dado a la túnica. —"Necesito cambiarme de ropa"— Pensó mientras esperaba a que el teleport volviera a reiniciarse para poder usarlo. Entonces pensó en ir a la sala de las skins y robar alguna que fuera acorde con él. Se miró los brazos, estaba bastante delgado... Quizás la ropa de un joven como Ezreal le fuera bien.

Con paso acelerado, dado que ya había cogido el truco de caminar, se adentró en la sala de las skins y buscó los trajes de Ezreal, no es que fueran de su agrado pero supuso que el de 'helado' no le quedaría mal del todo, dado que era oscuro. Sin dudar un segundo más, se quitó la túnica y la tiró al suelo, luego tomó todo el conjunto y se lo puso poco a poco, pero con algo de prisa para que nadie le viera. —"Me pregunto cómo me veré..."— Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras buscaba con la mirada un espejo. —Bingo.— Susurró al encontrar su objetivo.

Suspiró, suspiró de nuevo y con los ojos cerrados se posicionó enfrente del espejo. Suspiró otra vez y nervioso se miró las piernas, los brazos... Aunque todo estaba tapado por la ropa, se veía que era delgado. Cuando tuvo valor se miró la cara, el rostro... Por fin tenía rostro. Era algo pálido, su nariz era pequeña y algo respingona, sus ojos de color marrón oscuro, casi negros... Y su cabello negro como la noche, sus labios finos, muy finos y su cara en general parecía la de un muñeco de porcelana. Tocó su mejilla, notando que era real y sonrió. Cerró los ojos aún sonriendo y sin decir ni pensar nada, se dirigió a la sala de teletransportación.

Ya allí, tomó el teleport para ir hacia donde vivía su adorada dríada. Ansiaba verla y escuchar de nuevo esos increíblemente excitantes sonidos que le regalaban sus cuerdas vocales.

Cuando llegó, la encontró a los pocos minutos de caminar, estaba tendida en un enorme prado lleno de hierba, flores y demás... Parecía una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas. Karthus sonrió y carraspeó tratando de llamar su atención, lo cual logró, pues Soraka giró la cabeza hacia el sonido que había escuchado y se levantó lentamente al verle.

—¿Quién...— Sus ojos de impresión miraron a Karthus con algo de incoherencia. —¿Qué has hecho?— Impresionada, se levantó caminando hacia él despacio. Él también comenzó a caminar hacia ella, lentamente hasta que se quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

—Quería... Quería poder estar contigo aunque fuera un día.— Karthus tomó delicadamente el mentón de la dríada, acercándose a ella y absorbiendo con ahínco el embriagante aroma que emanaba de su cuello.

Comenzó a dar suaves y cortos besos por la mejilla de ésta, bajando al cuello, donde a parte de besos proporcionó alguna que otra mordida leve a lo que Soraka correspondió con esos jadeos que a Karthus tanto le encantaba escuchar.

—¿Has he-hecho ésto por mí?— Preguntó dudosa la dríada, entre jadeos.

—Haría todo lo que fuera por ti.— Lamió la longitud del cuello de ésta, impulsándola con suavidad hacia el césped que yacía tranquilo, pues una leve brisa recorría el lugar.

Tumbados en la hierba, sin ninguna intención de articular ninguna palabra más, comenzaron a besarse tímidamente, para después Soraka pedir paso con su lengua el la cavidad de su compañero, quien accedió con total gusto. Una excitante pero cariñoisa danza de lenguas daba lugar en sus bocas, cada vez con más ansia de tenerse.

Las manos de Soraka, se entrelazaron en el oscuro cabello algo largo y denso de Karthus, atrayéndo su cuerpo más al de ella. Por otro lado, el humanizado Karthus comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su compañera con las manos, pasando desde los costados del pecho, hasta la cintura, la cual cogió con algo de fuerza y la pegó a la suya, notando levemente un suave roce de las intimidades.

Los jadeos de Soraka se iban convirtiendo en gemidos ahogados en la boca de Karthus, él se dio cuenta de éste detalle por lo que dejó de besar su boca, para volver a su cuello. Las manos del humanizado subieron de nuevo a los costado del pecho de la dríada, ahora apartando un poco la parte de arriba del vestido, adentrando sus manos en los pechos de ésta, agarrándolos con firmeza ambos y así los comenzó a masajear mientras continuaba dando besos, mordiscos y lamidas al cuello de su adorada Soraka.

Ésta, por otro lado, comenzó a notar cómo la excitación se apoderaba de su intimidad, trató de aguantarse los gemidos, pero no podía, así que simplemente dejó que salieran de su boca. Karthus dio un leve gruñido al escucharla de esa manera, y algo en su mente hizo que dejara de besar su cuello, para apartar más el vestido y comenzar a besar su seno izquierdo, ante la atenta, lujuriosa y algo avergonzada mirada de Soraka, él comenzó a lamer algo brusco el pecho de ella, pero ésta no se quejaba, le gustaba.

Después de un rato lamiendo y jugando con los pechos de la dríada, ésta deslizó su mano por el pecho de su compañero, tratando de dar con el fin de la camiseta para poder levantarla, y así lo hizo. Cuando la levantó Karthus se percató y se la quitó él mismo, tirándola a un lado. Había que reconocer que no era un musculoso hombre, pero estaba perfecto para ella, le excitaba más aún verlo así.

Con una mirada algo pícara, Soraka miró los pantalones azules de Karthus, quien rió y desabrochó, dejando notar su abultada intimidad en ellos. La dríada se acomodó y volvió a besar al humanizado, deslizando ahora su diestra por el abdomen de él, llegando a rozar tímidamente su intimidad. Luego metió la mano dentro del pantalón y puesto que no llevaba bóxers ya que bueno... La muerte no lleva nada, comenzó a masajear la intimidad desnuda de Karthus quien sonrojado la miraba. Se bajó un poco más el pantalón, dejando ver la longitud de su miembro. No demasiado corto, no demasiado grande; perfecto.

Soraka se tumbó de nuevo en el pasto y deslizó su vestido hacia abajo, quedando desnuda en su totalidad, quitándose también la ropa interior de la parte de abajo, pues arriba no llevaba nada. Ante esa escena, Karthus tragó saliva y tomó su intimidad con las manos, rozando la de Soraka algo avergonzado.

Los dos se miraron y Soraka puso sus manos una a cada lado de la cabeza. Los dos con las respiraciones entrecortadas y bastante excitados se miraron otra vez, y ésta vez Soraka sonrió dando así paso a Karthus hacia sus adentros.

Él la penetró lentamente, no quería lastimarla. Soraka sentía una extraña sensación de dolor y placer, le gustaba pero dolía de una forma extraña, sin embargo su cuerpo pedía más, abrió un poco más las piernas, dejando así que Karthus pudiera entrar un poco más... Hasta que entró del todo. Un sonoro gemido por parte de la dríada y un leve y ahogado gruñido por parte de Karthus fue lo único que se escuchó en el prado durante unos segundos. Luego... Comenzó la sinfonía.

Los gemidos de Soraka iban al ritmo de las cortas y duras embestidas que Karthus le proporcionaba, los ojos de él iban hacia todas las direcciones que los pechos de la dríada tomaban, no podía dejar de mirarlos. Tomó uno con la mano diestra, mientras que con la otra sujetaba firmemente la cintura de Soraka intentando intensificar más el momento. Karthus gruñía cuando Soraka trataba de gemir su nombre, sin conseguirlo, pues de la excitación le salían solamente palabras sin sentido. Un pequeño hilo de baba corría por la comisura de los labios de Soraka, su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos iban abriéndose y cerrándose dependiendo de la intensidad de la penetración de su compañero.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, y ambos sentían que algo en su cerebro estaba haciendo como una especie de electricidad en todo su cuerpo, las piernas de Soraka comenzaron a temblar de placer y notó, sintió como algo iba a suceder en su cuerpo. Los gemidos fueron intensificándose hasta que por fin, esa electricidad producida por su cerebro, recorrió todo su cuerpo, cada rincón de éste, haciéndole poner los ojos en blanco, dando un fuerte gemido en señal de que había terminado... Karthus, al ver y escuchar así a Soraka, si de por sí notaba esa fuerte electricidad, cuando la vio así, su miembro comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, quería derramar su esencia, no podía aguantarlo más... No podía y al final, con un gruñido final, cerró fuertemente los ojos, dando unas cuantas embestidas más en el interior de la dríada, terminó.

Los dos se miraron, las respiraciones eran aceleradas, trataban de recuperar la cordura que habían perdido momentos atrás, comportándose a raíz de instintos... Sonrojados, se sonrieron mutuamente. Karthus sacó su miembro de Soraka, recostándose con ella en el verde césped. Suspiraron y se besaron, con amor, con dulzura... Se sentaron y volvieron a besarse, acariciando sus rostros.

_''A la mañana siguiente''_

El efecto del tiempo de Zilean ya había desaparecido y Karthus antes de ello, guardó la ropa de Ezreal en su sitio creyendo que no había dejado rastros de nada. Tomó su túnica que alguien había colgado en el sitio de sus skins y se la puso... Luego, simplemente esperó.

Una nueva batalla iba a comenzar, y las casualidades del destino son caprichosas, por lo que Karthus estaba en el equipo morado junto con Soraka de apoyo y de carry... Ezreal con esa skin de helado.

Soraka y Karthus se intercambiaban tímidas miradas, sin decirse nada, simplemente recordándose como el día anterior, con muchísimas ganas de volver a hablar con Zilean... Pero algo les sacó de su mundo de fantasía.

—No sé de dónde ha salido ésta mancha blanca... Parece una especie de baba o algo así.— Un incómodo Ezreal trataba de quitar una extraña mancha que había salido 'de la nada'.

Los dos amantes comenzaron a reír a carcajadas al ver cómo el ingenuo chico comenzó a lamer esa mancha para tratar de quitarla.

—¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó sorprendido, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se sonrieron mutuamente ante la mirada atónita del pobre Ezreal.

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno, aquí dejo el segundo y último capítulo de éste KArthus x Soraka. _

_Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. La verdad es que hoy he trabajado bastante, pero me sentía algo inspirada, por lo que no es molestia para mí... Pero mi cabeza me pide que por hoy es suficiente. xD_

_¡Un saludo! Nos seguiremos leyendo._


End file.
